


a lover on the left (a sinner on the right)

by redluna



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: There are certain things (or people) that Gil treats with more care than others. But everything in the right time.





	a lover on the left (a sinner on the right)

Despite the reputation he had amassed, let alone how Kallo would laugh over such a claim, Gil did know how to be conscientious. Perhaps the real problem was that he only put in the effort to be when it came to whatever he had decided for himself was important. But then, given the beating that the Tempest had taken trying to get to Meridian, he didn't think that any of the crew could really complain over just what he had decided should be his center of focus.

Unless, maybe predictably, you were Cora Harper.

Gil didn't actually groan when he caught her frowning far too hard at the coil he was easing in, but it was a close thing. "Hello there Lieutenant," he said. "How can I be of service?" He had a hope that the quick way he turned back to sort through his toolbox would give her something of a hint, but that was probably too much to have asked for.

"With luck." Cora actually tapped her foot against the floor when he didn't shift back towards her. "Look, you've noticed all the celebrations, right?"

"Bit hard not to," Gil replied. "Although, if you ask me, a week is really starting to push—"

"Everyone wants to be with those they care about," Cora cut in. "Use the time to relax before the next big push comes around. And, given how we're going to be on the front lines of whatever comes next, it really does seem like you should be leaping at that chance."

"Does it now?" Gil rolled his eyes when Cora crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, it's not as if I'm ignoring anyone, alright? There are plenty of ways to get my attention if..." His brow furrowed at the rapid series of blinks from out of the corner of his eye. "SAM? That you?"

"Apologies." It didn't come as much of a surprise that there wasn't a need to actually switch the intercom on to get that familiar voice pouring in. "I deemed it rude to interrupt."

"Oh no, quite appreciated, actually." Gil ignored how Cora huffed nearby, closing up the panel he had been working on. "Besides, if you have something for Cora, there's no point in waiting around. Bound to be something important."

"It is for you, actually," SAM said. "Although that does not make it any less important."

"Suppose not." Gil hoisted himself up from down below, snagging a rag to wipe his hands as clean as he could manage. "What is it then?"

"The Pathfinder requested I inform you that it was time for a break," SAM said. "He said you would understand."

"Well then." Even the arch of Cora's eyebrows wasn't able to dim Gil's smile at that. "Looks like you're about to get your wish after all, Lieutenant."

*

Against the grain of almost every Alliance member (except, perhaps, Shepard), Scott Ryder had a tendency to rub close to every authority figure he ran into the wrong way. Not that many tended to care since, at the end of the day, the man was better than most around him without even trying to be.

It was probably for the best, though, that only Gil knew the full extent of just how good he could manage to be.

"Now aren't you a pretty sight?" Gil chuckled when Scott squirmed against the tug at the restraints that looped his wrists behind his back. "You feeling okay?" As much as he smiled at the somewhat lazy nod Scott gave into the pillow, he still wound up pinching at the man's ass. "Need to hear you to be sure, sweetheart. Can you manage that?"

"U—Uh-huh." Scott pressed backwards, grinning when Gil sucked in harsh breath when he hit against his groin. "Waited long enough."

"You're telling me." Gil did his best to be gentle when it came to tugging the plug free, but Scott whined all the same, the press of one of Gil's fingers into him only making the sound drag on louder. Even with all the earlier prep, let alone the toy that had been eased into him, Scott is still somewhat tight. Nothing that a bit of lube couldn't make quick work of, but what was a gift meant for if not to be savored.

Scott outright gasped at the first press of Gil's tongue against his hole, hands twisting in the makeshift binds that of the belt as Gil eased his thumb inside him. "You don't have to..." The rest of it is lost in a high-pitched little sound as Gil circles his tongue around what his finger has stretched.

"Doesn't mean I don't  _want_ to," Gil hummed. "'specially not when you keep making those pretty noises." There were more to come well before Gil even got a chance to replace his thumb with the curl of his tongue. By the time he thought to reach his hand around to fit a loose grip around Scott's cock, the other man was already worked to full hardness, leaking pre-come out into his palm.

He was a bit too far gone for any sort of begging, though, although he did whimper when Gil drew back. Even the series of kisses Gil dropped over the back of his shoulders wasn't quite enough to calm him. It would take a fool to run out on what was being offered with such perfect trust as this, though, and, despite what other things he might have been called in life, Gil had never been that.

Scott's fingers cured up into his palms as Gil ran his cock down his ass, although he didn't try to push back, even when Gil pressed the head of it so close. "Please, you can..." He didn't outright cry out when Gil actually eased inside, but the noise that tore out of his throat was near enough to one (and no less lovely to hear). 

Gil meant to take it slow; well aware of how he had kept Scott hovering on the edge of arousal. But, nice a thought as that was, it was a bit more difficult a promise to cling to once he was actually  _inside_ of the other man. Let alone had to deal with the moan that broke out from all the other little sounds when he managed a, "Fuck, sweetheart, how are you so good for me?"

It was all too much all at once, not to give in. There weren't any complaints from Scott either, even when he was draped over the other man's back, pressing his lover down into the bed, even as he dragged his hips up to meet his thrusts. He didn't even realize quite what had happened until he was buried deep in Scott as he could, only a hair's breath away from losing what little control he had left.

"Scott?" He eased out a sigh that was closer to a laugh, turning his head to nip at the man's ear. "You do know you're allowed to get off too, right?"

Scott shook his head, wiggling his hips until he could get Gil's cock to rub just right inside of him. "Wanna have you fill me up first," he said.

"Thought I already was?" Gil replied, grinding down until Scott yelped.

"N—Not..." Scott swallowed hard, tipping his head back best he could. There wasn't much of that bright blue left to his eyes by now, pupils blown too wide. "Make a mess of me? Please?"

Gil didn't think he was imagining that somewhat breathless little laugh at how quick he was to drop his head onto Scott's shoulder with a curse, but he couldn't much blame him for it. Particularly not when his next few thrusts were enough to make the sound catch in Scott's throat, replaced by a stream of groans.

It took a little sooner than he would have liked to actually fall apart, but just right for Scott from the small sigh that eased out of the other man. And, at the end of the day, that was all that really mattered.

He didn't quite like Gil pulling out of him as much, let alone being flipped over onto his back, but any grumpiness was chased away once Gil got his mouth back where he wanted it again.

"Gil, that's... It's dirty!" It didn't stop Scott from arching off the bed, though, thighs trembling as Gil eased out all that had been pumped into him. He didn't even make a sound when he came, mouth dropping open soundlessly, although he did make quite the mess, almost as if to make up for it.

"Remind me how I'm meant to get back to work now?" Gil shook his head when Scott only smiled beatifically at him, too loose limbed to make any sort of effort to keep Gil from licking his stomach clean.

"Was that the original plan?" Scott replied. "I really can't remember?" Even Gil's teeth against his thigh weren't enough to keep his giggles at bay. 

"You damn minx," Gil sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"You mean all this didn't give you a hint?" Scott managed to summon up just enough energy to ease up to capture Gil's mouth with his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. " _Use_ me."

**Author's Note:**

> Because lewdbioware on tumblr is far too inspiring: https://lewdbioware.tumblr.com/post/162451195994


End file.
